Sur les ailes du bonheur
by Vytaliaa
Summary: Naruto est un garçon comme les autres, si ce n'est qu'il est très timide, très mignon... et qu'il a des ailes ! Quand il rencontre Sasuke en ayant une bande de chasseurs de primes aux trousses, tout peut arriver... Sasunaru, bien sûr !
1. Nouvelle école et rencontres variées

Disclaimer : Pas à moi T^T

Notes : Ce n'est pas du gaanaru !

Bonne lecture !

P.S. :

-... _ Paroles des personnages_

-...- _Indications pour l'histoire ( POV, flash-back... )_

( ... ) _Moi qui ramène ma fraise avec mes persos préférés X)_

* * *

><p>-POV Gaara-<p>

Je me présente, je m'appelle Gaara. J'ai 16 ans, roux, les yeux turquoises. Je suis en ce moment même ( Façon journaliste XD : Je suis en ce moment même sur les lieux de l'accident... Bon d'accord, je me casse -') devant la salle de classe dans laquelle je vais étudier pour l'année. Les cours, c'est chiant, je crois que tout le monde est d'accord là dessus, mais tant que Naru est avec moi, tout va bien. Je ne vous l'ai pas présenté ?

Il est blond, d'un blond qui pourrait rendre jaloux le soleil, et ses yeux bleus rendent l'océan pâle à côté de lui. Il est plutôt petit pour son âge, mais ça le rends encore plus mignon. De plus, il est timide avec presque tout le monde, je dois souvent parler à sa place, et il rougit à tout bout de champs. ( Trop mignon ! ) On ne dirait pas mais il a quinze ans. C'est mon demi-frère.

Pour en revenir à la salle de classe, la directrice de notre nouveau lycée, Tsunade, toque à la porte. On vient de déménager, en plein milieu d'année, donc Tsunade-ba-chan ( j'ai pas pu m'en empêché XP ) nous montre le lycée. On entendit une voix nous lancer un "entrez" fatigué. La directrice nous sourit, puis pousse la porte et entre dans la classe.

J'ai oublié de vous préciser, ce lycée est un peu spécial. Ce ne sont pas les étudiants qui décident d'y aller, c'est le lycée qui les invite. C'est une sorte d'école pour "surdoué". Mais pour les surdoués en une matière pas forcément scolaire. Il y a bien les surdoués habituels, qui résolvent des équations en cinq secondes chrono, les pratiquants de natation,... Mais il y a aussi d'autre sorte de surdoués. Des gens qui pouvaient, en une heure, te rapporter 50 000 euros de bénéfices, juste avec leur intellect, d'autres capables de créer un virus informatique si puissant qu'il réussirait à forcer les ordinateurs de l'armée (c'était déjà arrivé), etc...

Ensuite, l'école leur apprenait à gérer leurs dons, à les utilisés pour des fins plus constructives. C'est pour ça qu'on était ici. L'école nous avait envoyé une lettre, nous proposant d'étudier chez eux. En effet, depuis notre plus jeune âge, Naru et moi possédons certains dons... Il lui suffit de regarder quelqu'un faire quelque chose une fois, et il l'apprend, ou peut le refaire exactement de la même façon si c'est une action, comme un professionnel. Son don ne contient pas les choses où ils faut de l'imagination, tel que la peinture où la sculpture. La seule chose qu'il fera, sera de reproduire exactement la même chose, le même tableau, la même sculpture, ou d'apprendre chaque tache de couleur, chaque courbe... De plus, la médecine n'a presque pas de secret pour lui.

Moi, j'ai une force quasi-surhumaine. Je n'ai jamais perdu un seul combat de force de toute ma vie, et je ne suis pas idiot non plus.

Je reviens à moi en sentant la main de Naru se resserrer sur la mienne. Il stresse. Je le comprend. C'est un nouvel environnement, on ne connait personne, et on arrive en plein milieu d'année. De quoi se faire remarquer. Alors que la tranquillité passe par la discrétion. Ce qui risquait d'être de toutes façon difficile avec Naru. Tout le monde ou presque succombe à son charme, les hétéros veulent bien devenir gays juste pour lui, les filles le trouve "trop mignon", les déjà gays lui font des avances, et ceux qui ne l'aiment pas ne peuvent pas le détester, son air innocent les en empêche. Pauvre Naru, lui qui désire seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille...

La directrice a fini d'expliquer la situation au professeur, qui a d'ailleurs une drôle de couleur de cheveux pour son âge. Blancs. Il ne doit pourtant pas avoir plus de trente ans. Le professeur acquiesce d'un signe de tête et la femme se tourne vers nous, avant de nous faire signe d'entrer. Je me tournai vers Naru pour l'encourager. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Il se tourna vers moi en quête de soutien. Je lui sourit, et il parut reprendre courage. J'entrai dans la classe avec lui, sans qu'il lâche ma main. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur la petite estrade devant la classe, pendant que le professeur faisait son petit discours sur le fait que "nous étions nouveaux, qu'il fallait être gentil avec nous" et bla bla bla...

Entre temps, je pris le temps de regarder chaque élèves de cette classe, essayant de définir qui pourrait nous emmerder. La directrice était sortie depuis un petit moment déjà. Le gris finit par se tourner vers nous et se présenter :

"Je suis le professeur Hatake, votre professeur principal. J'enseigne les mathématiques. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous présenter à la classe, en oubliant pas de préciser ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez et votre don.

Je commençai.

-Je m'appelle Gaara No Subaku. J'ai 16 ans. Je n'aime pas grand chose et je déteste tout, ou presque. dis-je en me tournant vers Naru avec un regard tendre. Je finis : Mon don est la force.

-Bien. A toi, maintenant. reprit le professeur en se tournant vers mon blond

Voyant qu'il n'y arriverai pas seul, je le fis à sa place :

-Il s'appelle Naruto, il a 15 ans. Il aime le dessin et déteste les brocolis. Son don est d'apprendre automatiquement ce qu'il voit et de pouvoir le reproduire. Il est aussi doué en médecine.

Il me fit un sourire de remerciement, que je lui rendis, sous les cris d'hystérie de presque toutes les filles présentes dans la salle.

-D'accord, vous irez vous asseoir à la table du fond. Sasuke se chargera de vous faire visiter le lycée."

POV Sasuke

Je m'appelle Sasuke, 16 ans. Les gens trouvent que je suis beau. Très beau, même, vu qu'ils m'ont fondé un fan club. Mais je m'ennuie. J'ai beau avoir un fan club, être riche, séduisant, avoir un frère célèbre, je m'ennuie. Rien ne se passe jamais dans ma vie, c'est toujours la même routine :

Je me lève, mon frère est déjà parti, je prend une douche, je m'habille, je prend mon petit déjeuner seul avec des domestiques dans une grande salle à manger froide, je prend mes affaires que des domestiques ont préparés, je vais au lycée, je repousse les déclarations d'amour de furies folles d'amour pour le masque que je montre, je vais en cours avec mon groupe, je n'écoute pas, n'en ayant pas besoin, la pause midi se passe sur le toit, puis je rentre, fais mes devoirs, prends un goûter quand je finis assez tôt, lis un livre et me couche vers 22h, mon frère n'étant toujours pas rentré.

Mais aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose. On a eu deux nouveaux élèves. Non pas que je m'intéresse aux autres, et le fait qu'ils arrivent en plein milieu d'année dans un lycée pour génies, ni le fait qu'il y en a deux d'un coup, alors que cet établissement est réputé être quasiment impossible d'accès, ne m'intrigue pas tant que ça. Ce qui fait qu'ils m'intéressent, c'est plutôt ce petit blond, avec ces yeux, comme je n'en avait jamais vu.

Lorsque j'ai entendu le professeur dire que j'allais leur faire visiter le lycée, j'ai d'abord été contre, puis j'ai vu les nouveaux, étant trop ennuyé pour les regarder avant, et j'ai tout de suite changé d'avis en croisant le regard du blond.

Il avait l'air d'avoir énormément souffert, et en cela il me ressemblait. C'est la première fois que je voyais autant de peine en un seul regard, excepté le mien. C'est comme ça que, à la sonnerie de la récrée, je me retrouvais avec les deux nouveaux sur les bras. Je décidais de les présenter à mon groupe, pour commencer. Je les amenais vers le coin de la cour où nous nous réunissions d'habitude.

Ce n'était pas vraiment mes amis, à part peut-être Shikamaru, c'était plutôt un groupe qui m'acceptait avec eux. Je n'était sitôt arrivé qu'ils me questionnait déjà sur les personnes qui m'accompagnaient. Je leur présentais :

"Ce sont de nouveaux élèves que je suis censé faire visiter.

Ils se jetèrent tout suite sur eux, et je remarquais que Naruto s'était caché derrière Gaara.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Vous venez d'où ?

-Vous n'arrivez que maintenant ?

Etc, etc... Je les rappelais à l'ordre au bout d'un moment d'un petit raclement de gorge.

-Oups, désolé, on s'est laissés emporté, s'excusèrent-ils

Je soupirai

-Donc, je vous présente Naruto et Gaara. Naruto, Gaara, je vais vous présenter les autres. Vous avez d'abord Sakura et Ino...

-Présentes ! hurlèrent-elles

-Elles sont meilleures amies mais n'arrêtent pas de se disputer. Leur don, c'est la danse. Elles ont déjà remporté plusieurs compétition et c'est comme ça qu'elles se sont connu. Ensuite, il y a Shikamaru.

-Hun.

-C'est un génie. Plus de 200 de Q.I. C'est aussi le roi des échecs. Il y a aussi Kiba...

-Bonjour !

-Un vrai cancre, mais il a un don avec les animaux. C'est un dresseur hors-pair. C'est aussi le petit ami d'Hinata, ici présente.

-En... enchantée. fit-elle en rougissant

-Très timide, mais ne vous y fiez pas, en natation, c'est elle la plus forte. Son cousin, Neji,...

-Bienvenue.

-...est un as en informatique, tout comme Shino.

Signe de tête de la part de ce dernier.

-Lee...

-Que la force de la jeunesse soit avec vous !

-...est capable d'étudier n'importe quel sport est de l'apprendre parfaitement en une semaine. Tenten...

-Coucou !

-...s'occupe des armes blanches. C'est une vraie experte. Et pour finir, Choji...

-Yo !

-...est le meilleur en cuisine. Voilà, vous connaissez tout le monde maintenant.

-Enchanté, répondit le roux.

-On peut savoir vos dons ? enchaîna immédiatement Kiba

-Eh bien... fit Gaara

-Oh allez ! les supplia Sakura

Gaara se tourna vers le petit blond, qui hocha légèrement la tête, lui signifiant par là son accord.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, après tout, finit-il par accepter. Naru Possède le don d'apprendre et de pouvoir reproduire ce qu'il voit, et il est extrêmement doué en médecine. Moi, je possède une force et un esprit de combat tactique surélevés par rapport à la moyenne.

-Ouah !

Je vis soudain le visage de Naruto devenir effrayé, et le blond tirer sur la manche de Gaara.

-POV Gaara-

Tout se passait bien, nous faisions connaissance avec les amis de ce Sasuke, quand je sentis Naruto me tirer la manche. Je me tournai vers lui et il m'indiqua quelque chose de son doigt. Je suivi sa direction et tombai sur...

-Et merde, lâchai-je, pas lui...

* * *

><p>Mwa : Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

Conscience : Que c'est me**ique.

Mwa : Si tu le dis u.u. Mais c'est pas à toi que je pensais, plutôt au lecteurs/trices. Votre avis ? Trop grand ? Trop petit ? Envie de lire la suite ? Vous aimez le couple ?

Sasuke : Oh, oh, calme ! Ils vont fuir si tu les criblent de questions comme ça !

Mwa : Oui, désolé. Au fait, Naru ressemble un petit peu à celui de l'image ( lien pour l'image : .?id_article=3057896725&id_article_media=27983797 ), mais sans les armes et avec des habits différents ^^ !

Sasuke : On s'en fiche !

Naruto : Comment ça vous vous en fichez de comment je suis !

Sasuke : Mais non Naru on s'en fiche pas !

Conscience : Tu te contredis, là -'

Mwa : Naru ! T'es là ! Je suis plus toute seule avec ces méchants ! TT

Conscience : Bon, puisque je suis la seule personne encore censé ici *hurlements de protestations des autres protagonistes en fond* VOS GUEULES, VOUS ! *s'éclaircit la gorge*... Reviews ?


	2. Souvenirs et problèmes de reptiles

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, mais je suis en train de souler Kishimoto-sama... L'alcool aide toujours les gens à prendre des décisions difficiles.

Notes : Euh... Ben... 18/20, ça suffit ?

-... _Paroles des personnages_

-...- _Indication sur l'histoire ( POV, Flash-back... )_

( ... ) _Moi qui ramène ma fraise avec mes persos préférés X)_

* * *

><p>-POV Gaara-<p>

-Et merde, lâchais-je, pas lui...

Je venais d'apercevoir, au milieu de la cour, un brun au visage bien connu. En plus, lui aussi semblait nous avoir remarqué, vu qu'il se dirigeait vers nous avec un grand sourire. Je sentis Naru commencer à trembler. Il avait agrippé mon bras et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tenten

-Il arrive...

Il était presque arrivé jusqu'à nous. Je regardai Naruto. Il avait vraiment l'air terrorisé. Il se cachai à moitié derrière moi. Il était arrivé.

-Tiens tiens, Gaara, Naruto, que faite-vous là ?

-Je pourrais te retourner le question. Je croyais que c'était un lycée pour surdoué ici ?

-Vous le connaissez ? tenta de placer Sakura

-C'est bien pour ça que c'est surprenant d'y trouver Naru. Toi encore, avec ta force, mais un faible incapable comme lui...

-Tu peux répéter ? dis-je d'une voix froide

-Un faible incapa...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il ne fallait jamais insulter Naruto devant son garde du corps. Sauf si on est suicidaire... Enfin bon. Grâce à ma force, il se retrouva propulsé à trois mètres de là ( Mwa : Bravo Gaara ! On n'insulte pas Naru ! Comment a-t-il osé ! Sasuke : Je te signale que c'est toi qui écrit la fic -'... ). Il se releva, un peu sonné. Personne ne lui vint en aide. Naru et moi, vous vous doutez de pourquoi, enfin j'espère... et la bande de Sasuke avait tout simplement l'air de ne pas voir l'utilité d'aider une vipère, car c'est bien ce qu'était Sai à ce moment là...

-Ça va pas la tête ? hurla la vipère

-Et c'est toi qui demande ça... lâchais-je

La bande de Sasuke regardait, curieux, l'échange entre le serpent et moi. Ils devaient se demander d'où on le connaissait. Sai se releva complètement, se redressa et adressa un regard noir à Naruto, juste avant que je ne me mette entre lui et son regard. Il finit par tourner les talons et s'éloigner, non sans un autre regard menaçant.

Je soufflai enfin, soulagé. Le petit groupe derrière moi me regardait, et on aurait dit que des points d'interrogation avaient remplacé leurs yeux. Je vis Naru se précipiter vers moi, il s'était éloigné lorsque j'avais projeté Sai. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'on était entrés dans le bâtiment, il ouvrit la bouche :

-Gaara ! Ça va, tu n'as rien ?

-POV Sasuke-

J'entendis pour la première fois la voix de l'étrange petit blond. Elle était douce et chaude, légère...

-Gaara ! Ça va, tu n'as rien ?

-Calme-toi, Naru. Tout va bien.

Je fus surpris. Autant sa voix de tout à l'heure était froide et effrayante, celle avec laquelle il s'était adressé à nous froide et distante, autant celle qu'il prenait pour s'adresser à Naruto était douce et réconfortante. Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un comme lui, de l'image qu'il donnait, puisse parler comme ça. Qui était donc ce blond, au visage angélique, qui faisait autant changer une personne ?

J'entendis la sonnerie résonner, et sorti de mes pensées. Je me tournai vers le roux et le blond et leur fit signe de me suivre vers le prochain cours. Ils me regardèrent et Gaara acquiesça. Nous avions cours de maths. Je les emmenai en salle 26, en accélérant. Connaissant le prof, si nous étions en retard, nous étions bons pour l'heure de colle... Nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure.

Vers la moitié du cours, le professeur décida de nous faire corriger les exercices qu'on avait à faire pour aujourd'hui ( très organisé, le prof... ). Comme Naruto était nouveau, il a voulu tester son niveau – il aime bien se sentir supérieur au élèves.

-Naruto ?

-Oui Sensei ?

-Tu vas faire cet exercice, ça me permettra de voir un peu ton niveau.

-D'accord.

-C'est la page 54, exercice 13. Fais-le au tableau.

Le petit blond se dirigea vers le tableau. Autour de lui, les élèves chuchotaient :

-Il est sadique le prof !

-C'est l'exercice le plus dur qu'on avait à faire !

-Déjà que les autres sont durs, alors...

-En plus il est nouveau, il va jamais y arriver !

Je vis Gaara faire un petit sourire narquois. Il se moquait tant que ça de savoir que le blond était en difficulté ? Je les aurai crus plus proches... Le blond était arrivé au tableau. Il prit la craie pendant que le professeur lui dictait l'exercice. Naruto écouta attentivement, puis posa la craie sur le tableau et se mit à écrire rapidement. Lorsque qu'il eu fini, il posa la craie et se tourna vers le professeur. Celui-ci arborai déjà un sourire victorieux, croyant, vu la rapidité, qu'il avait tout fait au hasard.

Il commença à lire, et son sourire s'effaça au fil de sa lecture. Je le regardai un instant avant de commencer à lire la réponse de Naruto. Je pâlit. Elle était parfaite. L'exercice était du niveau terminal, et ce seconde année l'avait résolu comme un problème de primaire... Même moi, j'aurai eu du mal à la résoudre ( super modeste, ce type -' ).

Il retourna s'asseoir en rougissant à côté de Gaara, qui lui sourit. J'étais toujours sous le choc.

-POV Naruto- ( c'est le premier ! ^^ )

Et merde. J'en ai encore trop fait. J'aurai du faire deux ou trois petites erreurs. Ça aurait parut plus naturel. Je me tourne vers Gaara et lui chuchote :

-Tu crois que j'en ai trop fait ?

-Mais non, Naru. Tu sais bien que moi, je dis que tu ne devrais pas cacher tes capacités. Même pour le regard des autres.

-Si tu le dis...

Il me sourit encore une fois pour me rassurer. Et ça marcha. Les sourires de Gaara m'ont toujours apaisés. Même le premier qu'il m'a fait. Je laisse le cours, que je n'ai pas besoin de suivre, et remonte dans mes souvenirs...

- Flash-back Naruto -

Je venais d'arriver à cet orphelinat. La directrice m'avait emmener dans la salle de jeu et m'avait présenté. Ensuite, elle m'avait laissé là. Immédiatement, les autres pensionnaires s'étaient approchés pour me regardé. J'avais rougi, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on m'observe ainsi.

Puis, j'avais remarqué un petit garçon, dans un coin de la salle, seul. C'était le seul qui n'était pas venu "m'observer". Il était roux. D'ici, je ne voyait pas ses yeux. Je me tournais vers un garçon du groupe d'observateurs, et lui demanda :

-Qui est-ce ? en désignant le garçon roux

-Oh, lui... c'est un garçon qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter.

-Pourquoi ? interrogeai-je, surpris

Il y avait tellement de haine dans sa voix...

-Il est violent, et il ne laisse personne l'approcher. De toutes façon, il est bizarre. Mais laisse-le là où il est. Il y est très bien, vu qu'il n'en bouge jamais.

Ce que disait ce garçon était horrifiant. Je ne crois pas qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas forcément le choix de quitter son coin, ce garçon, sous peine de se faire repousser, comme une sorcière.

-Allez viens, on va jouer ! me lança le garçon

Mais je l'ignorai. Je me dirigeai vers ce garçon, si seul... Il ne me vit pas approcher.

-Je peux jouer avec toi ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

-T'es qui, toi ? demanda-t-il, pas extrêmement aimablement

-Juste quelqu'un qui veut te connaitre, souris-je. Je peux jouer avec toi ?

-C'est... c'est vrai ? Je ne te fais pas peur ? balbutia-t-il

Je souris une deuxième fois. La seul raison pour laquelle personne ne voulait l'approcher, c'était qu'ils avaient peur de sa froideur. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait voir au delà de ça. Je m'installai avec lui, et il me sourit. Je sentais beaucoup de chaleur dans son sourire, pourtant tout petit.

Nous commençâmes à construire une gigantesque tour en Lego ( Un peu de pub, ça fait jamais de mal ^^ ! ). Ce que je ne vis pas à ce moment là, c'est un petit garçon brun qui nous regardait méchamment...

- Fin flash-back Naruto –

Je revins à la réalité quand Gaara m'appela. Il avait un sourire radieux sur le visage –enfin, aussi radieux que pouvait l'être celui de Gaara. Je me tourna vers lui, et il me désigna quelque chose qui fit apparaître un immense sourire sur mon visage.

* * *

><p>Mwa : Il est sorti, il est sorti, il est, il est, il est sorti ! ( sur l'air de on est les champions )<p>

Sasuke : Et ben c'est pas trop tôt. En plus, il est pas génial.

Mwa : TT Il a raison. La rencontre gaanaru est tirée par les cheveux, et mes répliques sont nulles...

Naruto : Mais non, Lys-chan ! Moi j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre !

Conscience : Par contre, faudrait voir à faire déguerpir ce Gaara. Il entrave la relation Sasunaru, et donc les... LEMON *ç*.

Naruto : Mesdames messieurs, je vous annonce officiellement que ma conscience est perverse u.u Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas faire de lemon, pour cause, de maladie de je-ne-sais-écrire-les-lemons-et-puis-c-est-tout. Par contre, je ne refuse pas que quelqu'un me les écrive... Donc, si quelqu'un sait écrire les lemons et veut bien écrire ceux de ma fic, je suis ouverte ^^ ! Ainsi qu'au reviews, d'ailleurs ...

J'ai trouvé une écrivain de Lemon : Melossa44


	3. Amour et vielles connaissances

Disclaimer : Bon, le coup de faire boire du saké à Kishimoto-sama a raté, alors...

Note : do ré mi fa sol la si do...

-... _Paroles des personnages_

-...- _Indication sur l'histoire ( POV, Flash-back... )_

( ... ) _Moi qui ramène ma fraise avec mes persos préférés X)_

* * *

><p>POV Naruto<p>

Je me tourna vers lui, et il me désigna quelque chose qui fit apparaître un immense sourire sur mon visage.

-Gaï-sensei !

Gaï-sensei, un de mes anciens professeurs de l'orphelinat ( devinez de quelle matière... ), venait de rentrer dans la pièce. A mon cri, il se tourna vers moi.

-Naruto ! s'exclama-t-il

Les élèves se tournèrent vers moi. Je rougis.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bi...bien, merci.

-Je vois que Gaara aussi est là ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir !

Gaara hocha la tête à l'encontre du professeur. Je vis même un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. C'était compréhensible. A l'époque de l'orphelinat, c'était le seul qui ne me haïssait pas. Même pas un peu. Donc, comprenez que c'était notre professeur préféré à l'époque. Il nous sourit encore une fois avant de se retourner vers la classe.

-Bon. Après cette petite interruption, nous allons au gymnase aujourd'hui.

Il me fit un petit clin d'½il et sortit de la salle, suivit des élèves, en rang. Gaara et moi nous le suivîmes. La bande de Sasuke nous rattrapa.

-D'où le connaissez-vous ? s'enquit Kiba

-Euh...

Je n'avais visiblement pas fini de rougir.

-C'est une connaissance de l'endroit d'où nous venons. me sauva Gaara

-Mais encore...?

-C'est tout.

-Si tu le dis...

POV Gaara

Je n'aurais jamais cru croiser Gaï-sensei ici. Naru a l'air tellement heureux ! Je suis content pour lui. Il aimait vraiment Gaï-sensei à l'époque. Je le comprend. C'était le seul professeur à lui accorder de l'attention et à l'aider un tant soit peu. Il n'a pas changer.

-D'où le connaissez-vous ?

Kiba venait de nous poser une question, et mon ange avait l'air d'avoir du mal à répondre. Je vint à son secours.

-C'est une connaissance de l'endroit d'où nous venons.

-Mais encore...? insista Sakura

-C'est tout. tranchais-je

-Si tu le dis...

Nous reprimes notre route vers le gymnase. J'espérais que Gaï se souviendrai de la faiblesse de Naru. Nous arrivames au gymnase, et je vit Gaï parler à Naru. Je me rapprochais.

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ici. Tout se passe bien avec votre tuteur ?

-Ou...oui. Il est très gentil !

-Tant mieux ! Vous aussi avez droit au bonheur ! Bon ! Tout le monde se rassemble ! hurla-t-il

Les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de Gaï, une moue ennuyé sur leurs visages.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire du football ! Naru, je suppose que ton état ne s'est pas amélioré ?

-Non...

-D'accord. Tu vas aller dans les tribunes, regarder le cours.

On entendit des murmures étonnés. J'en saisi quelques bribes.

-C'est bien la première fois que Gaï-sensei permet à un élève de ne pas faire le cours !

-Celui-là, il est vraiment spécial...

-T'as raison !

Je vis Sasuke et sa troupe se rapprocher. Ils recommencèrent à me questionner.

-Pourquoi Naruto ne fait pas sport ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que...? insista Neji

-Hn.

-T'es causant, dis-donc !

-Hn.

Je ne pouvais comme même pas leur dire que si Naruto ne pouvait pas faire de sport, c'était parce qu'il avait des ailes ! Enfin si, je pourrais, mais ils ne m'auraient pas cru, alors... De ce que je sais, son corps est plus léger que la moyenne, pour lui permettre de voler plus facilement. Mais à cause de ça, il a aussi du mal à controler son corps pendant les efforts physiques. Le professeur Gaï n'était au courant de rien, il croyait que Naruto était victime d'une maladie qui rendait ses os moins solides.

Le cours commença. Je ne me concentrai pas. Je fixai Naru, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il avait l'air de s'être remis du choc dû à cet imbécile de Saï, mais je n'étais sûr de rien. Le connaissant, il le cachait pour ne pas nous inquiéter...

POV Sasuke

Naruto m'intriguait de plus en plus. Il connaissait Gaï-sensei, et en plus, celui-ci le dispensait de sport... Etrange. Jamais, au grand jamais, Gaï n'avait dispensé un élève de sport ! Il était du genre à dire : "Tu as 40° de fièvre ? Tu me feras 100 pompes de plus, ça passera !" avec un grand sourire. Mais ce blond si mignon arrivait à lui faire changer ses habitudes... Une minute ! J'ai dis mignon ? Je commence à dérailler, là...

Bon. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal avec ses cheveux blonds, dorés au soleil, ses yeux qui semblent refléter le ciel... Je recommence. On dirait une de mes groupies amoureuses ! Amoureuses ? O/O ( Oui, parce que Sasuke, il rougit, mais que en pensée u.u ) ! Nan. Impossible ! Je suis pas amoureux ! Pas moi ! Pas de lui ! Je suis hétéro, MOI ! Je vais en parler à Shika, lui pourra me conseiller. Je crois... Le cours commence. Je lui demanderai après.

2 heures plus tard

Je crois que cette fois, je suis bel et bien mort. Ce cours était pire que les autres ! Ah oui ! Je dois parler à Shikamaru. Je me dirigea vers lui. Il était en train de partir vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Je l'intercepta.

-Shika, je peux te parler ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

Il m'emmena dans un coin tranquille de la cour, après qu'on se soit changés.

-Que voulais-tu me demander ?

-Euh... Voilà. Il y a une personne... Quand je la croise, mon cœur bat plus vite, et je la trouve tellement mignonne ( n'oubliez pas, il parle d'une personne, donc c'est féminin, mais en fait, il parle de Naruto, hein ! )... Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Il me regarde bizarrement, tout à coup... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse tomber amoureux...

Ha ! C'était donc ça ! Minute papillon ! Amoureux ! Et merde ! Mes craintes se sont confirmées. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Bon, au moins, je suis fixé... Mais ça va être dur de le faire tomber amoureux de moi...

-Tu peux me dire qui est cette chanceuse ?

-Hein ? fis-je en sortant de mes pensées

-La fille dont tu es amoureux.

-Qui te dit que c'est une fille ?

-C'est un garçon ?

-Tu ferais quoi si je te disais oui ?

-Ben... je t'encouragerais encore plus, parce que ça va être encore plus dur d'y arriver.

Je lui fit un petit sourire. Il m'avait compris, il ne m'avait pas repoussé sous prétexte que j'étais homosexuel. C'était vraiment un copain !

-Alors, de qui ?

-Si je te le dis, tu ne te moquera pas de moi ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-C'est... Naruto...

* * *

><p>Sasu : Tiens ? Celui-là est plus long que d'habitude...<p>

Conscience : Et il est sorti plus vite...

Sasu : Mais c'est toujours de la merde u.u

Conscience : Ouaip u.u

Mwa : Missants TT

Naru : Les écoutes pas, Lys-chan, ils disent ça parce qu'ils sont jaloux de toi !

Mwa : Tu crois ? snif

Naru : Oui ^^ !

Mwa : Mais ils ont peut-être raison !

Naru : *soupire* Bon... SASU ! Viens là, je voudrais te dire quelque chose !

Sasu : Quoi ?

Naru : *chuchote quelque chose à Sasu, qui pâlit*

Sasu : Hep ! La folle !

Mwa : Vi ? snif

Sasu : Euh... En fait, il est pas si mal ton chapitre .

Mwa : Missi ! *smile*

Conscience : Pourquoi t'as changé d'avis si subitement ?

Sasu : Parce que Naru m'a menacé de ne plus pouvoir le toucher pendant un mois si je lui disais pas ça TT

Conscience : -'


	4. Quand les choses sérieuses commencent

Disclaimer : Ils sont tous à moi ! Sauf Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sai,...

Note : Je suis désolé pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai été enlevé par des extraterrestres et...

-... _Paroles des personnages_

-...- _Indication sur l'histoire ( POV, Flash-back... )_

( ... ) _Moi qui ramène ma fraise avec mes persos préférés X)_

* * *

><p>-C'est... Naruto...<p>

Au même moment

-POV Naruto-

Le cours terminé, étant le dernier cours, Gaara et moi étions partis sur le chemin de la maison. Nous discutions calmement. Quand soudain, je frissonnai. Je me tournai vers Gaara. Il eu l'air de comprendre. Il dirigea son regard vers une ruelle sombre que nous allions dépasser. Une petite ruelle toute sombre, qui n'avait rien fait à personne. Seul ses habitants étaient dangereux.

Gaa me prit la main pour me rassurer. C'est alors que je remarquai que je tremblai. Encore. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils arrivent alors que nous étions tranquilles ? Je vois Gaara m'adresser un sourire rassurant. Puis il retourna son regard en direction de la ruelle et lança :

"Vous êtes grillés.

A ce moment là, une dizaine d'hommes sortirent de la ruelle. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Une dizaine d'hommes... Même Shukaku aurait du mal sur ce coup là. Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Mais que fout l'auteur ? ( Ben... elle t'emm***e. ) Shukaku est la deuxième personnalité de Gaara. Il l'utilise quand il doit se battre. Mais il le fait rarement, car à chaque fois, il déclenche un véritable bain de sang. Mais là, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans lui.

Je le vois se tourner vers moi. Il me fait signe de reculer. Les hommes nous ont maintenant encerclés contre un mur. Je me recule jusqu'à être dos collé à celui-ci. Gaara lui, au contraire, s'avance.

-Que voulez-vous ? demande-t-il

-Tu le sais très bien, répond méchant n°1. Donne-le-nous et nous te laisserons tranquille.

-Je vais reformuler, répliqua Gaara, tout en commençant à se transformer en Shukaku. Laissez-le tranquille et vous aurez la vie sauve. Avec quelques os en moins, mais ce n'est pas négligeable.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que c'était un gamin comme lui qui vaudrait 100 millions d'euros...

Tout en disant cela, méchant n°2 me regardai avec surprise. Je m'étais assis contre le mur, le jambes repliées contre mon torse et ma tête posée dessus.

-Ne te fie pas à son apparence. Il est spécial. fit n°1"

-POV Neutre-

N°2 hocha la tête, puis se reconcentra sur Gaara. Celui-ci avait achevé sa transformation. Les méchants numéro se jetèrent sur lui. N°3 lui donna un coup de pied, qu'il évita sans peine, ce qui envoya le coup de pied et son élan dans le figure de n°5. Celui-ci, sonné, s'écroula. N°4 profita de ce moment pour essayer d'envoyer son poing dans le figure du roux. Roux qui attrapa le bras de n°4 et lui tordit de sorte à se retrouver face à son dos, le méchant bras immobilisés. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le bas du dos, l'envoyant sur n°2, qu'il entraîna dans sa chute. Il ne restait plus que n°6 et n°3. Il se dirigea vers eux et les assomma avec divers techniques que l'auteuse à la flemme de décrire. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un cri.

Il se retourna vers Naru et vit que n°1 était parvenu jusqu'à lui et l'avait soulevé par le bras. Naruto se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Il se précipita vers lui, mais n°7,8,9 et 10 lui barrèrent le chemin. Il les envoya au tapis en 10 secondes chrono. Puis, il se jeta sur n°1, le faisant lâcher son ange, qui s'écroula par terre. Une bataille contre n°1 s'en suivit. Gaara et lui s'échangeaient des coups de pieds, de poing, ils mélangeaient karaté, taekwondo, judo et combat de rue dans un mélange explosif. Ils voltigeaient. Au bout d'un moment, Gaara, fatigué après tout ces combats, laissa entrevoir une ouverture à n°1. Celui-ci sauta sur l'occasion et l'envoya valdinguer d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Naruto poussa un cri étranglé. N°1 se tourna vers lui et s'approcha rapidement. Il avait assez perdu de temps avec ce fichu roux. Il attrapa Naruto par le bras et le tira de force derrière lui. Le petit blond, tout en criant, commença à pleurer, d'inquiétude pour Gaara, de douleur à son bras, et de peur. Puis, soudain, on entendit un craquement derrière n°1. Naruto le vit basculer vers l'avant et s'écrouler sur le sol. Derrière lui se tenait Sasuke.

-POV Sasuke-

Je rentre chez moi. Il est plutôt tard, je suis retourné au collège, j'avais oublié mon cahier de physique en classe. Maintenant, je rentre enfin chez. Soudain, j'entends un cri aigu sortir d'une ruelle reliant le quartier pauvre au quartier riche. Je ne me serai pas arrêté si je n'avais pas reconnu la voix de...Naruto ! Je me précipite vers la voix, et je vois un spectacle qui me donne des envies de meurtres. Un espèce de grand type tire sur le bras de mon Naruto et l'entraîne de force, lui faisant mal, à tel point qu'il pleure.

Je me rapproche silencieusement de ce type, me rappelant les techniques de combat que m'enseignait mon frère. Arrivé derrière ce type, je tape de toutes mes forces à l'arrière de son crane, provoquant un "crac" sonore. Le type s'étale au sol. Je le regarde, dégouté. Je me tourne vers Naru. Il me regarde, apparemment ébahi que je sois ici. Puis, il semble se rappeler quelque chose.

"GAARA !

Il se précipite vers un mur effondré et s'accroupit devant, dégageant un corps des débris. Je me rapproche et reconnait le visage de Gaara. Je suis surpris. Naruto le secoue, essayant de le réveiller, en vain. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Il lève son regard vers moi. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-Non ! cria-t-il, me faisant sursauter

-Pourquoi ?

Il rougit, gêné d'avoir crié.

-Il... Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un l'examine... balbutia-t-il

-Bon... Alors on va l'emmener chez moi. Il a besoin de soins.

Mon petit blond se retourna vivement vers moi, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais, en échange, tu me dis pourquoi il ne doit pas être examiné.

-Euh... Je... Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler derrière son dos...

-Je vois. Bon,... on y va ?

Je souris, un tout petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Puis, je me rapprochais de Gaara et le mit sur mon dos. Il était étonnamment léger, et ça me surprit. Je faillis le laisser retomber. Je le calais plus confortablement et commençais à repartir en direction de chez moi, le blond à ma suite. J'habitais cent mètres plus loin, dans le quartier riche.

Quand on arriva, Naruto marqua un arrêt devant le portail, ébahi devant la taille de l'habitation. Puis, il se reprit et me rattrapa, alors que j'étais déjà devant la porte. On entra, et je partis déposer mon précieux fardeau dans une chambre d'ami avant de rejoindre Naruto dans le salon. Je le trouvais assis sur le canapé, les genoux remontés sur son torse, entourés de ses bras. Il semblait sur le point de s'endormir, sans doute fatigué vis-à-vis des émotions de la journée. Il sursauta et se redressa quand il m'entendit rentrer dans le salon.

-Si tu es fatigué, il y a des chambres à l'étage.

-Non, je vais juste attendre qu'il se réveille, merci.

-Très bien. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Non, merci. Je n'ai pas soif.

-D'accord.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis Naruto sur le pas de la porte. Il rougit en voyant que je l'avais découvert.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandais-je

-Je... J'aimerais appeler mon tuteur, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas...

-Bien sûr ! Le téléphone est dans l'entrée.

-M... merci...

Il sortit de la pièce. Après m'être servi un verre, je le rejoignit.

-Allô ? Iruka ? C'est Naruto… Oui, merci… Oui, il se repose dans une des chambres… On est chez… un ami. … Oui, j'ai confiance en lui… Sasuke ! Iruka veut te parler, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Je tendis la main et Naruto me donna le téléphone.

-Allô ?

-_Oui bonjour, vous êtes bien Sasuke ?_

-C'est moi. Et vous êtes… ?

-_Iruka, le tuteur de Naruto. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-_Hm… Est-ce que cela vous ennuirais de les garder pour cette nuit ?_

-Pourquoi ?

-_J'ai… quelque chose à faire._

-Ca ne me dérange pas.

_-Merci beaucoup ! Je viendrais demain les chercher._

-Je vous repasse Naruto.

Je redonnais le téléphone à Naruto.

-Allô ?… D'accord. … Je peux lui dire ?… Merci !… Je t'expliquerais tout demain, promis !… A demain !…

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi, géné.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Suis-moi.

Heureux de cette échapatoire, il me suivit docilement. Je l'emmenai dans l'ancienne chambre de mon frère. Elle est grande, meublée simplement mais élégamment, et munie d'un ordinateur avec connection Internet.

Après avoir regardé la pièce quelques minutes, il se retourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Où est Gaara ?

-Je vais t'y emmener.

Gaara dormait dans la pièce à côté. Je le laissais seul, mais, avant que je ne sorte, il me retint par la manche, en rougissant.

-Sasuke ?

Je le regardais, attendant la suite.

-Merci… pour tout ce que tu as fait…

Je lui sourit (O.O Le choc ! Sasu: La ferme !), et j'allais lui répondre lorsque…

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

* * *

><p>Mwa : Encore pardon pour cette loooooooooongue attente...<p>

Conscience : Ça, tu peux le dire.

Naruto : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait enlevé ?

Mwa : Tu t'es pas fait enlevé.

Naruto : J'ai failli, c'est pareil.

Sasuke : Ben non, la différence, c'est que je t'ai sauvé, alors que Gaara, il dormait.

Gaara : J'ai été assommé après avoir assommé neuf types !

Sasuke : Même chose.

Gaara : Grrrrr !

Mwa : Gaara ! Pas de sable dans ma tête, je te prie ! Et Sasuke, éteint ce chidori !


End file.
